


Revelation

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He found her body fascinating in a way he’d never experienced...</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Touch" prompt.

He found her body fascinating in a way he’d never experienced, and wondered, at first, why this should be so. 

She was flesh and bone. Exquisitely proportioned, of course. Hair like heavy silk. Skin nearly flawless, save for a few freckles and the appendectomy scar he always kissed on journeys further south, eliciting such a delightful response.

Perhaps that was it: her reactions were predictable, yet infinitely varied. As satisfying as the best science. Or playing his violin.

But finally he realized it wasn’t really any of those things.

For a smart man, he could be remarkably blind at times.


End file.
